Chimera Sui Generis (Classic)
Chimera Sui Generi, also known as Vilgaxians, are a species from the planet Murray, which was later renamed Vilgaxia. Appearance Chimera Sui Generi are a green humanoid species with long tentacles on their head or chin like those of an octopus or squid. The number of tentacles can vary. They have four pointy fingers and two toes. Most female Chimera Sui Generi have tendrils on their head, while males have them on their chin or all around their head to resemble hair or beards, respectively. Original Series and Omniverse Their bodies, if not cybernetically altered, have red circuit/vein-like patterns. Their tentacles have spots in a mud-like pattern, being yellow or dark green. They have red eyes. Their heads supported a green neck-pillow-shaped sac in the original series that connected both of their cheeks from the back of their heads. This was only seen on Vilgax in Omniverse. Their lips are black and have lines connecting to their sac. Again, only Vilgax had this feature in Omniverse as Myaxx has shown to have more feminine lips. Alien Force and Ultimate Alien The red circuit/vein-like patterns do not appear in these shows. Rather, the Chimera Sui Generi have a smooth torso and wrinkled limbs. Also, all Chimera Sui Generi have minty green eyes, with the exception of Myaxx and Vilgax. When in their 'true form', they are more cephalopod-like than humanoid in appearance. Their heads become massive in size and support several black horn-shaped spikes running down their heads. There are pink cracks above their sharper eyes. The bottom of their bodies are pink with line patterns and have a triangular mouth. Unlike cephalopods found on Earth, their mouth appears on their face, sporting eight sharp teeth, five on top, three on the jaw, and three extra each shown on the four tentacles closest to their mouth, while having about 20 tentacles in total. There are also gill-like growths underneath the eyes. Their skin is more wrinkled compared to their humanoid form. Diet Chimera Sui Generi have at least shown to be able to consume meat and crustaceans. Powers and Abilities Chimera Sui Generi have incredible natural strength. Chimera Sui Generi have incredible durability. Even before being enhanced, Vilgax survived a nuclear explosion at point blank range, though he was widely believed to be dead after this. Chimera Sui Generi have incredible agility. Chimera Sui Generi have the ability to transform into a large squid-like form and back at will, but can't if they're too weak. Weaknesses When in their 'true form', they cannot switch back if they are too weak. They are also highly immobile on land in that form and require water in order to breathe, despite their normal ability of space survivability. Despite their enhanced durability, there is a limit to how much damage their bodies can take before being fatally injured.And Then There Were 10 Notable Chimera Sui Generi *Vilgax **Vilgax (Gwen 10) *Myaxx *Citizens of Vilgaxia *Unknown (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chimera Sui Generis) Notable Mutated Chimera Sui Generi *Vilgax (Future) Etymology The name Chimera Sui Generis comes from "Chimera", a mythical beast with parts from many different animals, and "Sui Generis", a Latin term that means "of its own kind/genus" or unique in its characteristics which roughly translates to "Chimera of its own kind". Trivia *Milleous once referred to the Chimera Sui Generi as "Vilgaxians".Vilgax Must Croak *The Chimera Sui Generi look like Cthulhu, a literary evil deity and conqueror (like Vilgax) created by author H.P. Lovecraft. *Two facts about the Chimera Sui Generi were retconned in Ghost Town from what was established in the original series. **All female Chimera Sui Generi had a dark "beauty mark" somewhere on their center face tentacle, but none of the females seen in the aforementioned episode had them.Pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Ben 10: Secret of the OmnitrixFile:CSG Beauty Mark.PNG **Most Chimera Sui Generi were trained from birth for combatPop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Back with a VengeanceFile:CSG Combat.png and craved any chance for itFile:Myaxx Different.PNG, but in the aforementioned episode, Vilgax stated that most of them were innocent people. *The Omnitrix's Chimera Sui Generis DNA does not come from Myaxx.Dwayne McDuffiehttps://archive.li/pPzlE Rather, it comes from Vilgax, which allowed him to talk to Upgrade when he was merged with Rojo.Duncan RouleauThe Alliance **The only reason Ben has never transformed into a Chimera Sui Generis is because of two reasons. First, the power surge on the Chimerian Hammer removed the DNA sample from the original Omnitrix, causing it to malfunction.File:Gax removed.pngSecrets Second, the Ultimatrix did not contain a sample of Chimera Sui Generis DNA, yet alone one from Vilgax.File:Ultimatrix Does Not Contain Vilgax's DNA.PNG **However, it is likely that the current Omnitrix may have access to a Chimera Sui Generis transformation. This can be gleamed from the fact that the scanning feature never activated in Vilgax's presence over the course of Omniverse, despite doing so while being in the same general vicinity of Lord Transyl. References Category:Species Category:Sapient Species